


Не все спасают одинаково

by ennoshita_team



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennoshita_team/pseuds/ennoshita_team
Summary: Энношита не мог стать героем в привычном его понимании, но, тем не менее, он еще не был готов сдаться. У Терушимы были все шансы стать героем-профи —  он даже не пытался.





	

Энношита с детства мечтал о геройских подвигах, как и все дети его возраста. Все эти крутые герои с не менее крутыми причудами, которых он ежедневно видел по телевизору, в сводках новостей, в интернете, на рекламных плакатах на улицах — что еще нужно маленькому ребенку, чтобы загореться мечтой стать героем?

Но жестокость реальности он ощутил на себе слишком рано. Никто не рождается равным, и не всегда твой успех зависит от твоих стараний. Если кому-то от рождения передалась сильная причуда, а ты просто ребенок, который может немного приглушать на себе действие чужих причуд — тебе нет смысла даже пытаться добиться чего-то. Так Энношита решил для себя однажды.

Он всегда апатично обходил стороной ребят с сильными причудами — рядом с ними ему было неловко и даже немного стыдно. Старался быть максимально неприметным парнем; в конце концов, никто не будет смеяться и задирать тебя, если ты просто будешь держаться в стороне.

Везло, конечно, не всегда. Иной раз он все же умудрялся попасться на глаза сверстникам-хулиганам, которые считали своим долгом демонстрировать свои таланты на каждом, кто не мог дать отпор; и Энношита его дать не мог — что толку от твоей причуды, если она даже защитить тебя не может должным образом? Он злился: на дурных сверстников, что сильнее его, на собственные способности, на самого себя и даже на этот искаженный мир, что стал лишь более диким и неравноправным с момента появления причуд.

Он не мог сказать наверняка, сколько бы ему еще пришлось терпеть насмешки, если бы не Дайчи. Дайчи, который родился с неплохой причудой, но никогда не опускавшийся до того, чтобы считать себя выше других или, тем более, издеваться над кем-то.

С тех пор Энношита стал считать его образцом для подражания — с ним было интересно общаться, не боясь, что однажды он высмеет твою слабую причуду.

— То есть, ты решил не поступать в академию просто потому, что твоя способность недостаточно сильная? — спросил его однажды Дайчи за обедом. Энношита пожал плечами.

— Ну, да. А что от нее толку? Ладно, если бы я мог блокировать сильные причуды, но я с ними не справляюсь, а слабые на мне обычно не применяют, — немного расстроенно начал было Энношита, когда Дайчи уставился на него внимательным взглядом. — Я вообще долгое время думал, что я беспричудный.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, подожди, — Дайчи отложил свою еду в сторону, — то есть, ты считаешь, что тебе там нечего делать без причуды?

— А разве не так? — он искренне недоумевал.

— У них есть куча других курсов, где твоя способность — не главное, — Дайчи улыбался самой ободряющей улыбкой на свете, от которой, как и от его слов, глубоко в груди Энношиты закопошилось приятное, ни с чем не сравнимое, чувство.

Надежда.

Дайчи продолжал:

— В Юуэй есть факультет поддержки, где студентов ценят за их изобретательность, а не за причуды. И то, что они делают, непосредственно влияет на деятельность всех героев. Почему бы тебе не поступить туда? Ты ведь очень умный парень.

Сам Дайчи выпускался в конце этого года и собирался идти на геройский факультет, и Энношите как никогда раньше не хотелось отставать от своего семпая. Он был уверен — из Дайчи выйдет первоклассный герой, что будет всегда готов прийти на помощь, и ему не хотелось быть хуже; пусть и без способности, но он тоже сможет чего-то добиться. Слова Дайчи внушали веру в себя, и в одночасье Энношите показалось, что он действительно рано опустил руки.

«Чтобы спасать других, тебе не обязательно лезть в самое пекло. Помощь профессиональным героям тоже является важной частью в спасении людей! Ты ведь не думаешь, что без причуды ты никто?»

Эти слова Энношита запомнил надолго, день за днем посвящая подготовке к поступлению, словно у него открылось второе дыхание. Кажется, он с самого детства не чувствовал себя настолько воодушевленным. И впервые в жизни он действительно верил в себя.

И держа в руках распакованный белый конверт с печатью Юуэй, он напряженно сдерживал слезы счастья — чего было не сказать о его матери, которая радостно обнимала сына, всхлипывая каждые несколько секунд; кажется, он еще никогда не видел, чтобы его отец был настолько преисполнен гордости, как в этот момент.

Среди одноклассников он не особенно выделялся — на факультете поддержки у многих ребят были незаметные причуды. Максимум — кожа необычного цвета или небольшие мутации, ничего ровным счетом не дающие.

И среди них он впервые почувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

Иногда он пересекался с Дайчи — дела у того шли, кажется, хорошо, хоть он и говорил, что на геройском курсе времени прохлаждаться нет.

А вот того странного крашеного блондина с общего курса он впервые увидел на своем первом спортивном фестивале в Юуэй. Энношита не прошел дальше первого тура, но этот парень, кажется, был не робкого десятка. Он вел себя несколько вызывающе и бросался в глаза. Привлекал к себе внимание, шумел и делал, кажется, все, чтобы его заметил каждый.

Энношита внимательно наблюдал за его состязанием с другим парнем — тот, почему-то, совсем не сопротивлялся, и выглядел на удивление счастливым для проигравшего.

Вокруг победившего странного блондина сгустилась совсем нехорошая аура.

Как позже узнал Энношита, звали того парня Терушима Юджи.

Иногда он даже замечал за собой, что незаметно наблюдает за ним — в окно, на обеде, натыкается на него взглядом у ворот академии.

Вокруг Терушимы всегда вилось много людей, словно королевская свита — парни и девушки ходили повсюду за ним, смеялись над его весьма сомнительными шутками и постоянно угощали его сладким . Энношита считал это подозрительным.

Но вот когда Терушима довольно бестактно прижал Энношиту к стене коридора, склоняясь почти к самому уху, Энношита оказался повергнут в настоящий шок.

В коридоре было пусто — занятия давно закончились, и в школе остались лишь несколько учеников, засидевшихся со своими делами после основных занятий.

Он был совсем один против этого Терушимы.

— Я заметил, что ты постоянно наблюдаешь за мной, — раздался над ухом самодовольный шепот. — Я тебе так понравился?

Энношита напряженно сглотнул, находя в себе силы, чтобы упереться ладонью в плечо парня, отталкивая его от себя.

— Отойди, — сбивчиво пробормотал он.

В считанные секунды глаза Терушимы ошарашенно округлились.

— Что это еще такое? — непонимающе сказал он, вглядываясь прямо в глаза Энношиты, от чего становилось не по себе.

— Отпусти, — настойчиво повторил Энношита, отпихивая парня от себя и стремительно уходя прочь, пока он его не нагнал.

Как ему показалось, Терушима молча остался стоять на том же месте, даже не пытаясь догнать его.

С этого дня Энношита стал осторожнее и использовал все свои возможности, чтобы собрать как можно больше информации о Терушиме, при этом стараясь не попадаться ему на глаза.

Терушима же, напротив, будто преследовал его — Энношита стал бояться оставаться где-то один, ему всегда казалось, что вот-вот появится Терушима, о способности которого он до сих пор ничего не разузнал.

— Да, я знаю этого студента, — недоверчиво начал классный руководитель, когда Энношита подошел к нему с вопросом о Терушиме. — Но зачем тебе вдруг понадобилось знать, что у него за причуда?

— Ну, — этого вопроса Энношита не ожидал, — просто пересекся с ним как-то, и меня, почему-то, беспокоит тот факт, что я не знаю о нем ровным счетом ничего.

— Ты с ним разговаривал? — очень серьезно спросил учитель, заставляя его растеряться.

— Скорее, он со мной, но я почти сразу ушел, — честно признался Энношита.

— Ушел? — учитель смотрел испытующим взглядом. — А что ты чувствовал в этот момент?

Энношита задумался.

— Испуг и раздражение.

Учитель посмотрел на него странно, и попросил пройти с ним в кабинет.

От него-то Энношита и узнал, что Терушима на самом деле не так прост, как кажется, и что его причуда может натворить очень больших бед, если его не научить ей пользоваться.

Терушима мог влиять на психологическое состояние других людей, заставляя их чувствовать беспричинную радость. Сила его причуды была такова, что он мог довести человека до того, что он сошел бы с ума от переизбытка радости — Энношита невольно ужаснулся от этого факта. Абсурдная, жестокая — примерно такие слова приходили ему на ум. И учитель говорил, что за Терушимой тщательно присматривают все учителя — каждый опасался, что с такими силами мальчик может пойти не по тому пути.

— Мы подозреваем, что он злоупотребляет своей причудой, но пока не можем вывести его на чистую воду, — заключил классный руководитель.

В тот момент многое для него встало на свои места; все эти студенты, кучками вьющиеся вокруг Терушимы и его непонимание, когда Энношита оттолкнул его — все это могло означать только одно.

Слишком уж зашкаливающее чувство справедливости Энношиты не давало ему спокойно жить; несанкционированное использование своей причуды на других людях — серьезное нарушение, и кто-то должен это прекратить.

Он часами пропадал в мастерской после занятий, ломая голову над тем, как он может помочь и сосредоточенно делая чертежи своих же разработок.

— Ты ведь используешь свою причуду на других студентах? — прямо спросил Энношита, в один из дней проследовав за Терушимой до тихого и безлюдного закутка в коридоре. — И на мне пытался в пошлый раз?

Терушима самодовольно присвистнул.

— Полагаю, на тебя не подействовало из-за твоей причуды? — он опасно шагнул в сторону Энношиты, вновь загоняя его в угол — в узком коридоре некуда скрыться. — Энношита Чикара, факультет поддержки, первый курс.

Они были почти одинакового роста, но по непонятной причине казалось, будто Терушима нависает над ним, прижимая к стене и хищно смотря ему прямо в глаза; Энношита почувствовал себя действительно маленьким и ничтожным, чуть не забыв, зачем он здесь.

— Но в этот раз твой фокус не…

Раздался металлический щелчок, который заставил Терушиму испуганно отпрянуть, хватаясь за шею — узкий металлический обруч сомкнулся на ней, и как он ни дергал, сниматься он не хотел.

— Моя лучшая разработка за все время обучения в Юуэй, — с серьезным лицом и чувством собственного превосходства сказал Энношита, встречаясь с разозленным и недоумевающим взглядом Терушимы. — Гасит причуды, снимается только с помощью специального кода.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — злобно процедил он сквозь зубы, подступая к Энношите и хватая его за грудки школьного пиджака, — а ну сними эту дрянь, немедленно!

Энношита смерил его неумолимым взглядом, старательно скрывая собственное волнение.

— Не думаю, что кто-то захочет, чтобы ты применял на них свою причуду вновь, — и добавил: — я все знаю, и не пытайся делать вид, что это не так. Я получил разрешение от твоего классного руководителя.

Все произошло в считанные секунды; Терушима разъяренно оскалился, разжимая правую руку и ударяя Энношиту прямо в челюсть.

На несколько секунд опешив, Энношита двинул ему кулаком в живот, выбивая из него весь воздух. Дальше потасовка переросла в полнейший абсурд — Терушима вцепился ему в ногу, сбивая с ног, поваленный Энношита дал ему пинок по колену, тут же протягивая руки и утягивая его за собой на пол. В какой-то момент это все и вовсе превратилось в ерзающий посреди коридора клубок из рук и ног. Они уже не били друг друга, это скорее были просто нелепые попытки пихнуть друг друга побольнее, пока не кончились силы.

В итоге Энношита, кое-как отцепившись от него, отполз к стене, садясь и опираясь на нее спиной. Щеку больно саднило, и во рту был тяжелый металлический привкус, который ни с чем не спутать. Кровь. Он аккуратно потрогал губу пальцами, тут же зашипев — разбита.

Терушима же подпирал собой другую стену, тяжело пытаясь отдышаться. Его привычная укладка теперь была растрепана, а по лицу небольшой размазанной струйкой медленно текла кровь.

— Нам надо в медпункт. У тебя бровь рассечена, — хрипло выдавил из себя Энношита, пытаясь встать.

Терушима недовольно провел грязной ладонью по лицу, размазывая кровь вперемешку с пылью.

— Ты мне ее сам и рассек, придурок, — буркнул Терушима, отпихивая протянутую ему руку. — Я без твоей помощи встану.

Чудом не подпирая друг друга, они доковыляли до туалета, отмыв всю пыль, что собрали на себя во время драки.

— Хорошо, что я живу рядом, — раздраженно бросил Терушима, аккуратно смывая кровь с лица.

— Ты первый начал драться, — мрачно парировал Энношита. — Твои проблемы, если ты настолько не можешь себя контролировать.

— А какого черта ты напялил на меня эту хреновину? — он повернулся настолько резко, что даже обрызгал Энношиту водой из-под крана.

— А такого, что ни один нормальный герой не будет использовать свою способность на окружающих без их согласия! — Энношита злобно закрыл кран, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. — Объясни мне, зачем тебе это?

Взгляд Терушимы на секунду дрогнул, словно он боялся чего-то.

— Не твое собачье дело, — огрызнулся он.

— Мое, — парировал Энношита, — ты и на мне пытался ее использовать, и меня спасла только собственная причуда. Так зачем?

Терушима угрюмо замолчал.

Он молчал, даже когда Энношита сновал по медпункту в поисках Исцеляющей Девочки, и даже когда он в отчаянии сказал, что обработает раны сам, раз такое дело.

— Сиди смирно, — скомандовал он Терушиме, аккуратно обрабатывая ему кровоточащую бровь под пристальным взглядом. Когда он закончил, он виновато нахмурился. — Кажется, останется шрам… Прости. Я не хотел.

— Плевать, — Терушима прикрыл глаза, больше не сопровождая каждое движение Энношиты предостерегающим взглядом.

Со своими ранами Энношите пришлось возиться самому; Терушима сидел тут же, не двигаясь и не пытаясь улизнуть домой. Скорее всего, рассчитывал, что с него снимут этот позорный ошейник.

Когда Энношита с тихим шипением пытался обработать разбитую губу, из угла Терушимы раздался негромкий голос.

— Без своей причуды я останусь один.

Энношита удивленно обернулся.

— И почему ты так считаешь?

Вскинув руку, Терушима раздраженно потер собственную шею.

— Потому что я это знаю. Потому что такое уже было. Никто не хочет со мной общаться, пока я не заставлю их думать, что им это нравится.

— Ты настолько отвратно себя ведешь обычно? — с равнодушным видом спросил Энношита.

— У меня с детства дурная репутация, — нехотя ответил он, — и моя причуда слишком никчемная, чтобы приносить какую-то пользу сама по себе.

— То есть, ты просто пользуешься другими, привязывая их к себе? — Энношита по большей части констатировал, нежели спрашивал.

Терушима раздраженно посмотрел по сторонам, упрямо избегая взгляда своего собеседника.

— …да, — наконец согласился он.

— И что же за репутация, если она дурная настолько, что ты готов ради этого переступить через правила?

— Когда я еще не умел контролировать свою причуду, случайно свел с ума несколько животных, в основном это были бродячие кошки, что пробирались в наш двор, — после паузы начал он. — Мне было семь, когда наша собака, обезумев, кинулась на отца. Наложили восемь швов. Собаку усыпили, а отец ушел от нас, потому что был не в силах выдерживать это и боялся, что я однажды переключусь на людей.

В медпункте, где и без того всегда царили тишина и покой, теперь и вовсе повисло гробовое молчание.

Энношите отчего-то даже стыдно стало за этот разговор — кажется, Терушиме было очень неприятно говорить об этом.

— Извини, я не знал, — тихо пробормотал он.

— Не вздумай разболтать кому-нибудь, — вопреки ожиданиям, в его тоне не было угрозы, предостережения или агрессии; только лишь просьба.

— Не расскажу, — заверил его Энношита.

Как ни странно это могло показаться на первый взгляд, из академии они вышли вместе.

— И когда ты собираешься снять с меня эту штуку? — буркнул как бы между прочим Терушима.

— Когда ты научишься жить с людьми, не используя на них свою причуду.

— Ты в своем уме? — прошипел он, — от меня отвернутся все разом! Да и толку от меня без причуды?

Энношита вдруг встал посреди тротуара, и Терушиме тоже пришлось остановиться — с недовольным лицом и вопрошающим взглядом.

В голове осколками всплыли воспоминания о судьбоносных словах Дайчи.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что ты ничего не стоишь без своей причуды? Зачем ты тогда вообще здесь?

— Какого черта ты со мной так разговариваешь? — презрительно приподнял бровь Терушима.

— Просто ответь. Зачем ты поступил в Юуэй?

Терушима упрямился.

— Может, для начала, скажешь, зачем ты сам здесь? — огрызнулся он.

— Затем, что хочу оказывать хоть какую-то помощь профессиональным героям, — серьезно начал Энношита, — раз не могу стать про сам. От меня нет толка в боевых действиях и в спасательных работах. Но если я буду совершенствовать оборудование, которым пользуются профессионалы, я смогу внести хоть какой-то вклад. Доволен?

Парень кивнул, тут же отводя взгляд в сторону.

— А я просто искал место, где смогу повеселиться, — нехотя начал он, — и чувствовать себя хоть немного более значимым. Про-герой из меня все равно не выйдет.

— Думаешь? — спросил Энношита, — мне кажется, ты всегда смотрел на свою причуду с одной стороны и никогда не думал о том, как еще ее можно применить. Ты просто заставляешь людей вокруг чувствовать радость от общения с тобой, так?

— Ну, да, — он не понимал, к чему Энношита клонит.

— Мне кажется, с такой причудой можно стать отличным героем.

— Ну, открой мне этот секрет, — взгляд Терушимы был полон скептицизма.

— Ты бы мог ликвидировать последствия катастроф в тех местах, где пострадали люди, думаю, ты был бы там очень полезен.

— Чем же, интересно? — он уже почти закипал от того, как Энношита говорил с ним так, будто он должен понимать его с полуслова.

Энношита недоумевал, неторопливо шагая в сторону дома.

— Тебе все объяснять надо? — бросил он, — ладно, смотри, допустим, обрушилось здание. Внутри ребенок, и тебе надо его достать. А рядом его паникующие родители, и все тебя дергают. Ты ведь можешь их успокоить, разве нет? Твою причуду ведь и так использовать можно?

— Ну, — Терушима замялся, — я никогда не пробовал, но, думаю, в теории это возможно.

— Представь, скольким бы людям ты мог помочь, если бы использовал свою причуду с умом.

Терушима напряженно смотрел на Энношиту, и на его лице отчетливо читалось чувство вины.

-Знаешь, мне не дана была сильная причуда, но я старался изо всех сил, чтобы быть полезным хоть чем-то. И не то чтобы мне было сильно приятно слышать, как человек, наделенный толковой причудой, говорит о том, что не сможет стать героем.

Между ними повисла тишина — Терушима ничего не ответил, но во взгляде читалось понимание и согласие.

— Ты ведь не снимешь ошейник? — без особой надежды заговорил он, наконец.

— Не сегодня точно, — безапелляционно отрезал в ответ Энношита.

С тех пор что-то с его жизнью стало не так.

Отныне каждое утро начиналось вовсе не с мирной прогулки до академии, а с Терушимы, ждущего его на перекрестке неподалеку. Он словно потерял интерес ко всему, что окружало его раньше, ради Энношиты — крутился возле него каждую перемену, ходил обедать только с ним, и поджидал у выхода из корпуса после окончания занятий.

Одноклассники Энношиты даже подкалывали его по поводу того, что один из самых популярных людей среди их сверстников вдруг заинтересовался его персоной. Энношита упорно отшучивался.

Со временем Терушима даже перестал просить снять ошейник — кажется, привык. Хотя поначалу он сильно возмущался и даже пошел к своему классному руководителю, но тот лишь развел руками, сказав, что все согласовано и руководство дало разрешение на тестирование изобретения Энношиты.

На его брови, что они разбили в потасовке, затянулся небольшой шрам; Энношита извинился еще раз, но Терушима лишь махнул рукой и сказал, что шрам его украшает.

Вопреки ожиданиям, одноклассники Терушимы не особо что-то заметили — они продолжили по привычке общаться с ним как и раньше, к его удивлению и радости Энношиты.

Спустя еще какое-то время Терушима приглашал его в свои любимые кафе и даже в кино, а у Энношиты было искреннее чувство, что он делает что-то правильное и хорошее, помогает человеку стать тем, кто он есть на самом деле.

Хотя в тот раз, когда Энношита, сидя в соседнем кресле в полумраке кинозала, почувствовал аккуратное прикосновение к своей руке чужих пальцев, он, признаться, немного растерялся, хоть и не одернул руку.

И после того случая, Терушима, кажется, целью своего существования сделал абсолютно бесцеремонное нарушение личного пространства Энношиты.

Он наваливался ему на плечи в коридорах, прислонялся боком, когда они сидели рядом, и в какой-то раз даже нагло пристроил свою голову на коленях искренне недоумевающего Энношиты, который в итоге решил, что не важно, что делает Терушима, пока это помогает ему стать лучше.

Энношита честно не знал, как реагировать на подобные припадки нежности со стороны Терушимы, а потому просто не сопротивлялся.

К его удивлению, он даже не ворчал из-за того, что не мог использовать причуду на тренировках, и у Энношиты складывалось впечатление, что Терушима понял и принял все то, что он пытался до него донести, ограничивая его силы.

Это был долгий месяц, за который Энношита узнал Терушиму почти со всех его сторон, и что он на самом деле совсем не плохой парень, как можно было подумать на первый взгляд. А еще Энношита узнал, что в этом мире может быть человек, который способен восхищаться им и проводить с ним каждую свободную минуту своего времени. И что еще важнее, кто-то, кто способен несколько часов подряд сидеть рядом и наблюдать за каждым его движением, когда он работает. Сидящий по другую сторону стола в мастерской Терушима смотрел внимательно — Энношита знал наверняка, что парень не понимает смысла ни единого его действия, но взгляд его полон был любопытства.

Казалось, он готов буквально сожрать его глазами — сидел, почти не двигаясь, словно поджидающий добычу бродячий кот в тени переулка. Энношита, заканчивая паять последний проводок, старался не смотреть на него.

— Терушима, у меня в сумке в маленьком отделе внутри лежит небольшое устройство, похожее на навигатор, принеси его сюда, пожалуйста, — отключая паяльник, попросил он, и Терушима поднялся с места в полной готовности. Немного покопавшись в сумке, он принес то, что просил Энношита.

— А что это? — с любопытством спросил он, глядя, как Энношита убирает со стола плату с проводками — наверняка сооружает очередную непонятную штуку.

— Портативное устройство, с помощью которого программируется ошейник, — Энношита аккуратно вытянул из-под небольшого клапана на корпусе небольшой провод. — Подойди поближе.

Терушима озадаченно подошел почти вплотную, взглядом упираясь в сосредоточенное лицо Энношиты.

Энношите было отчего-то неловко и про себя он отметил, что на следующем опытном образце надо будет сделать провод длиннее.

Он аккуратно попытался ухватить ошейник, поворачивая к себе замком; пальцы вскользь пошли по шее Терушимы, и тот едва ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Извини, — спешно бросил Энношита, но Терушима лишь легонько улыбнулся.

— Ничего. А что ты собрался делать, если не секрет? — с легкой ноткой вызова в голосе спросил он, хотя и сам прекрасно догадывался, что.

— Я думаю, — Энношита легонько замялся, — что ты уже все понял и тебе можно доверять, так что в ошейнике больше смысла нет.

— Эх, а я ведь так к нему привык, — притворно запричитал Терушима под скептическим взглядом Энношиты.

— Куплю тебе собачий, — с бесстрастным лицом вымолвил он.

— Я не против, только с размером не ошибись, — самодовольно сверкнул глазами парень, и Энношита резко почувствовал себя очень смущенно.

— Не паясничай, — пробормотал он, тыча какие-то комбинации на экранчике устройства.

Энношита был слишком сосредоточен на компьютерных кодах и не вслушивался в голос Терушимы. Когда тот позвал его по имени, Энношита чуть раздраженно дернул бровью.

— Погоди, не отвлекай, еще секунду, — раздался тихий щелчок, и его руки вновь протянулись к шее Терушимы, заботливо стягивая расстегнутый ошейник. — Так что ты сказал?

Руки Терушимы резко взметнулись вверх, хватая Энношиту за запястья — не крепко, но настойчиво.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы встречались!

Энношита растерянно хлопал глазами, словно не понимая, что от него хотят.

— Что?

— Встречались, — чуть раздраженно начал Терушима, — хочу, чтобы ты был моим парнем. Хочу ходить с тобой на свидания, гулять с тобой за руку, хочу целовать тебя на последних рядах кинотеатра, и я хочу проводить с тобой все свое время.

Энношита чувствовал, как кровь предательски и отчаянно приливает к лицу, которое, кажется, и без того уже горело ярким румянцем.

— На самом деле, там еще много чего можно придумать, но я, наверное, не хочу озвучивать, — издал неуверенный смешок Терушима, — и я по уши влюбился в тебя.

В попытке как-то прокомментировать ситуацию, Энношита открыл рот, но тут же растерянно захлопнул его. На его лице было написано, что он судорожно пытался придумать ответ.

— Перестань делать такое лицо и скажи уже что-нибудь, — чуть насупил брови Терушима, — иначе я тебя поцелую.

Слова Терушимы вызывали в нем настоящий тайфун из эмоций — но отвращения среди них не было. В голове мелькали воспоминания о том, как Терушима заботливо протягивает ему кофе из любимой кофейни, как тепло они соприкасаются коленями в кинотеатре под звуки перестрелки на экране. Энношита подумал, что будет, если Терушима его поцелует — и эта мысль отчего-то не казалась дикой или абсурдной.

Вместо ответа Энношита сам дернулся вперед, неуклюже клюнув его в губы.

Терушима перецепил руки — теперь он притянул парня к себе за плечи, словно опасаясь, что тот может передумать; он не позволил Энношите отпрянуть сразу, и сам прижался к его губам в ответ.

Первые несколько секунд Энношита не знал, куда себя деть; он стоял, оторопев, с широко распахнутыми глазами, уставившись на лицо Терушимы в какой-то паре сантиметров от его собственного. Он нетерпеливо притягивал Энношиту к себе, а тот не знал, стоит ему вырываться, или нет. Но что еще важнее — он не был уверен, что хочет вырываться.

Губы Терушимы казались до одури мягкими и обдавали лицо горячим дыханием. Энношита смиренно прикрыл глаза и расслабился, и это был первый раз в его жизни, когда он действительно не переживал из-за решения, что принял, не обдумав.

Он почувствовал, как легонько его толкнул Терушима, не разрывая поцелуй и припирая к столу, так, чтобы Энношита мог сесть на него.

Где-то на полу раздался тихий глухой стук — кажется, он столкнул со стола ошейник, когда усаживался.

Терушима неистово напирал — его дыхание сбивалось, а язык нетерпеливо толкнулся в губы Энношиты, заставляя их раскрыться.

Об зубы легонько стукнулся металлический шарик пирсинга, и Энношита испуганно вздрогнул — он успел забыть о его существовании. Он не имел привычки заглядывать людям в рот, и видел его всего пару раз, мельком; но сейчас он ощущал его в собственном рту вместе с чужим языком, и это было очень… необычное чувство. Штанга скользила во рту, и Энношита даже входил во вкус, стараясь не отставать от партнера и повторяя за ним.

Дышал он прерывисто, воздуха в легких не хватало; отпущенные и свободные руки не находили себе места, и Энношита запустил их за спину Терушимы, прижимая его к себе, поглаживая и легонько надавливая пальцами.

Нехотя Терушима оторвался от припухших от долгого поцелуя губ Энношиты, глубоко и прерывисто дыша, как спортсмен, пробежавший кросс. Он томно приоткрыл глаза, глядя снизу вверх на запыхавшегося и раскрасневшегося Энношиту.

— Это было «да»? — с усмешкой спросил он.

Энношита насупился, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова от смущения.

— Ты использовал на мне свою причуду? — с осуждением прозвучало из его уст. Терушима удивленно вытаращился на него.

— Нет, конечно, — голос его звучал несколько оскорбленно, — не веришь — надень свой ошейник обратно и проверь. Я не стал бы пытаться использовать на тебе свои силы после всего, что ты для меня сделал.

Он нагнулся, подбирая ошейник с пола и протягивая его Энношите, обиженно глядя на него.

В голове Энношиты роились мысли, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь во все стороны, как молекулы воды в закипающем чайнике.

Он ведь действительно сам его поцеловал. Зачем он это сделал? Чем он думал? Терушима предложил ему встречаться? Это значит, они будут постоянно целоваться? И ведь парочки не только целуются. Губы Терушимы великолепны, а его язык, кажется, может свести с ума. Понравилось ли ему? Определенно. Хочет ли он повторить? Несомненно.

— Нет, все в порядке, я тебе верю, — тихо проговорил Энношита, сглатывая ком в горле.

Его рука тут же потянулась к затылку Терушимы, настойчиво проходя по короткому ежику волос, и он притянул его к себе, на этот раз сам беря инициативу и настойчиво целуя Терушиму.

Все было куда более размеренно, он не торопился, он просто проверял, прислушивался к своим ощущениям.

Терушима нетерпеливо, но аккуратно прикусил его нижнюю губу, словно соревнуясь с ним за первенство, и когда они наконец остановили поцелуй, Энношита несколько секунд смотрел слегка затуманенным взглядом прямо в глаза Терушиме. Он тихо кашлянул, прочищая горло, и заговорил непривычно тихо, хрипловатым и низким голосом:

— Вот сейчас было «да».


End file.
